


性感阿杜，在线摸鱼

by ducongliu123



Category: ducongliu
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 11:22:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20308648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ducongliu123/pseuds/ducongliu123
Summary: 摸鱼日常，我要搞我要搞的





	1. Chapter 1

Nisrina是典型爱玩的小女孩，她什么都不懂，Lingard第一次遇到她的时候Lingard觉得很惊奇，他对长长的黑发毫无抵抗力。  
他最喜欢的就是黑发，哪怕女孩把头发千染百烫怎么折腾，黑头发就是黑头发，黑发的女孩是不同其他人的。  
他们热烈，性感又不失天真。  
他记得总是被诟病的卡拉，卡拉她就很好，她家里没有什么钱，卡拉从酒吧的端酒小姐一路做到花花公子的封面女郎。  
卡拉偶尔也会露出很不设防的样子，但是那太少了。归根到底不管她经历过什么，站在林加德的角度看，她只能是身材姣好的女郎。  
不多时林加德和卡拉和平分手，和平到卡拉拿了钱就走。偶尔林加德想起来也会怀疑可能卡拉也不是很缺钱，可能卡拉是忠实英格兰球迷，毕竟她总和英格兰的球员约会。  
好吧虽然林加德不会提也不想提，但是海德确实出现在他脑海里了。  
那是很长很长的感情，很长很长的海德对他的感情。  
海德是个白领，伟大的单亲妈妈。  
她有黑色的长发，但林加德总觉得缺了什么，后来恍然大悟，原来是因为海德没有绿色的眼睛。  
是的——林加德也偏爱绿色的眼睛,像猫一样的那种眼睛，像蛇一样的那种眼睛。


	2. Chapter 2

林加德也不是很奢求拉什福德一直陪着他。  
拉什福德有一个定期人间蒸发的习惯，如果林加德不找他，那他就不能够想到来找林加德，就像人间蒸发了一样。  
但是林加德不会不找他，他是林加德所有社交软件的置顶项，当他放下手机的时候一定刚和拉什福德说完最后一句话。

其实拉什福德和林加德不是那么一帆风顺的。  
朋友与情人的界限很飘摇，这是他们自己的问题。  
马库斯很喜欢很喜欢杰西，杰西是他遇到的最有意思的人了。马库斯了解杰西家的每个人，他们家每个人都友善而有趣。  
杰西妈妈克莉丝汀很热情，而且很辣。  
当时杰西给他看了一张照片，金发棕眼，身材颇好。马库斯就问他，这是你勾搭的谁吗？  
杰西骂他傻逼，说，这是我妈。

拉什福德认识他这些年没有见他掉过眼泪，林加德妈妈和拉什福德说，他小时候还蛮爱哭的，不过给颗糖就不哭了。  
后来他在英格兰四强被淘汰的时候哭了一次，林加德把头埋在拉什福德肩膀上，似乎是在深呼吸。但是当他转身走掉的时候，拉什福德左肩全部都湿掉了。  
拉什福德本来还有些担心他，可林加德似乎真的给颗糖心情就好起来了。吃完晚饭又开始刷手机，甚至点开了金卡戴珊的ins主页。

拉什福德很少上网，至少比起上网他更愿意遛狗或者花时间问有没有人和他一起玩UNO。  
但林加德比较喜欢上网这个他是知道的，以前林加德拉着他玩snapchat。拉什福德开了一个账号没多久就再也没用过了，但林加德也什么都没说，继续玩snapchat玩的不亦乐乎。  
但是最近林加德似乎远离了互联网，他的团队替他发了两三条帖子，又替他点赞了几条be yourself和jlingz的广告，林加德本人只是在坐在电脑后面垂着脑袋玩战地5。  
拉什福德不是很想问，他觉得这太大惊小怪。拉什福德自己也好久没上社交网络了，他的头像还是因为那个英足总号召所以换的反种族歧视的“enough”头像——林加德在那第二天就换掉了。


End file.
